Maxoril Texal
'In Character' "Let's make it your choice: dead or alive? Either way, you're coming with me." 'Biography' 'Early Life (16BBY-0ABY)' ''A Father Slain '''Maxoril' Texal, more commonly known as Max-Tex, grew up with his young sister Az in the harsh deserts of Tatooine on a small moisture farm owned by his parents. It was a mundane and almost boring existence balanced only by the few times when his father would let the boy go with him out to town to purchase supplies or be with friends. The strong fear of attack from the Sandpeople prevented lone travel, but whenever his father did go out alone it was for something very important that he could not be a part of. Max and his mother would wait for his return every time, afraid of the day he would not return at all. When he did, they would always have enough money for the rest of the season. In his early teens Max was given more responsibility of the farm and its operations whenever Ran went on his monthly 'trip' off the farm. On one fateful night, however, his father's past would come back to destroy them. Imperial assassins raided the farm, imprisoned the mother, and executed Ran in cold blood for crimes against their authority. It was through luck that Max and Az survived. The most exciting time in their lives was also the most tragic. Every day they hopelessly faced the reality their father didn't want them exposed to. Crooked cops, shady drug-addicts, smooth-talking smugglers and trigger-happy pirates; if you were looking for trouble in the mean streets of Mos Eisley or Mos Espa, you'd find it and be skinned for it. Brother and sister had only each other to watch out for until eventually a woman would approach them, a long-time friend of the family. She revealed herself to be Ran's underworld contact and partner in bounty hunting. It fell to her to teach them how to live in this brutal galaxy if anything ever happened to their parents. They quickly learned the ropes, but were never taken seriously because of their youthfulness and often had to fill in lesser jobs that mercenaries weren't willing or too proud to do. Nonetheless, they were deadly and made a great team. When the Empire returned to Tatooine over rumors of stolen technical plans they came across the duo believing them to be Rebel sympathizers. The woman who had helped them could do so no longer, sacrificing herself in vain to protect them from the stormtroopers. Az was able to escape, but Max was captured and became forcibly conscripted into the Imperial war machine. 'Galactic Civil War and After (1ABY-5ABY)' ''Imperial Indoctrination When one is forced into service, especially when one is a free-spirited fighter, they tend to reject the authority placed above them. This couldn't be more truthful in Max's case. From Imperial boot camp to his final duty station, he never lost the freedom they tried to take from him. His initial training had been painfully extended because of his own independent nature until they could trust him enough to put a blaster in his hands. Max's stubbornness eventually gave in to the acceptance that he finally had a roof over his head, three meals a day, a uniform to wear, and a comfortable rack to sleep on almost every night. It also gave him the opportunity to get away from the hostile desert planet he called home and visit the worlds he knew only in cantina stories. It still came with a price: the only way he could leave was in a body bag and out the airlock. When word spread of the Rebel defeat at Hoth it soon became apparent that this war would be over and it gave him some hope. He recieved orders to report to the Endor system to provide security as construction was proceeding with the second Death Star. During a recon mission of the sanctuary moon, his Scout team was ambushed by Rebel fighters. Sent to retrieve back-up, Max's speeder bike was blown apart from under him. The explosion threw him into the forest and into unconsciousness. Waking up the next day he was lost in the woods with no way to communicate to friendlies. A massive explosion echoed through the forest and caught his attention; the shield generator to the outpost had been destroyed. It became worse when it turned out the same Rebels raided the outpost and razed it to the ground. That moment he realized no help would be coming, but at the same time it meant ''no one would be searching for him. For all they knew he was dead. He was free from the Empire. After finding a way off-world he set course for Tatooine. Maybe Az was still waiting for him. Would she even recognize him? ''Armor in the Desert When Max returned to Tatooine, he didn't know where to begin looking for Az. The only thing he could do was re-establish contact with the local criminal underworld and worked as a local mercenary until a trace of her could be found. Nothing showed up for weeks. While riding in the Jundland Wastes, he received a distress beacon from a downed cargo ship. Jawas were scavenging the wreck when he arrived and began investigating the crash site. There were no survivors, they had apparently come under an attack from Tusken Raiders moments after crashing. A hidden compartment aboard was missed by the Jawas and Sandpeople, revealing a stash of exotic weaponry and equipment. The most valuable of all was a full set of Mandalorian armor in nearly pristine condition. Max took what he could and returned to his apartment in town. With this armor the Empire would no longer be a problem for him and he immediately began work on it. Obviously he had never used anything like it and early test runs were extremely dangerous until he was used to it. On the Trail for a Sister Even with this awesome new weaponry at his disposal Max was only able to garner scraps of useless information as to Az's whereabouts. He knew she was strong enough to survive Tatooine, but could she survive the ''rest of this world was the question that haunted him. There was no way he was going to just let the only family he knew disappear without doing something about it. At some point he was able to track a clue that led off-world. Az had apparently traveled to several worlds in the Mid-Rim, including Mandalore. To find her, he could no longer just restrict the search to Tatooine. Now the galaxy was waiting and it presented with it the opportunity to capitalize on his deadly skill that would turn his search into a lifelong struggle as a hired gun. 'Career Years (6ABY-30 ABY)' ''The Infamy The years passed and slowly the rugged bounty hunter had made a name for himself. During these years, he made new allies, new enemies, and earned a reputation. Criminal enterprises were shut-down and at times there were groups of lawless thugs being hunted down to extinction by himself and other hunters. Max became one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy with his services extended to any organization willing to afford him. He and his sister would eventually reunite, but their separate lifestyles and years apart from each other simply would not allow them to be together like it had been. Az had become a Mandalorian and thus held herself to a higher calling that Max would never want to be part of. He continued his path of the lone bounty hunter, the mercenary with no flag, and a killer for the right price until age would finally start to catch up to him and take its toll. Retirement After a lifelong dedication to bounty hunting and a string of notable adventures, Max-Tex would eventually and finally retire much to his own disbelief. Death was all he knew throughout life, an ever-lasting justice that he dealt time and time again and he became purposeless because of it. Using the money he had earned, he created an underground complex on Tatooine where he would live out the rest of his life in apparent loneliness. 'Final Years (31 ABY-45 ABY) Few recognized Max in his old age whenever he traveled outside of his armed subterranean bunker. He no longer wore his armor and whatever allies he had left soon faded into obscurity. His enemies would forever lose sight of him and those foolish enough to challenge him or take advantage of his state of being discovered too late that he was not one to be trifled with. One final mission however was brought about when he learned that he had fathered an illegitimate son named Drex that was being held captive. Taking up his blaster and armor once more, Max set out to rescue the boy and sacrificed his life in doing so. In his last moments aboard Hate, he told Drex how sorry he was for never being there for him and warned to never become the man he was. '''Personality Cold, cunning, and to-the-point, Max has mentally steeled himself for the challenges he routinely faces. A dark, mysterious, but ever-vigilant combat mindset dominates his will and he tends to keep to himself with the belief that partners only get in the way. Studying his actions reveals he keeps himself aware and alert of his surroundings at all times while paying close attention to their details. He is highly professional and as dangerous a man without his armor as he is with it. If you test his persistence, he'll come back at you ten-fold. He bears a Corellian accent when speaking Basic and comprehends several alien languages though not very fluently and depends more on translators. Developed a cigarra habit following the murder of his family but has since quit (or at least has severely cut down his usage). Has also developed a slight irrational phobia of Ewoks following the defeat of the Empire at Endor. Contrary to belief, he is not sadistic nor does he take pleasure in what he does - only in the results. He adheres to his own set of flexible ethics rather than those of authorities. Tragically, Max could never live a "normal" social life because of his dangerous occupation and lifestyle. 'Appearance' His skin tanned from the twin suns of his homeworld and a face riddled with scars, Max is a man who has seen plenty. Having lost most of his right arm during a bounty it has since been artificially replaced with bare cybernetics. This prosthetic modification has given him more physical strength, but forces him to always wear a glove over it in public. He commonly wears a thin goatee and mustache facial hair combo and clothes himself in dark shirts, and a black leather jacket or occasionally a black duster with his family logo on both. He commonly wears a pair of Tatooian-camouflage cargo trousers, but other variants (such as a woodland pattern) are at his disposal when the environment calls for it. Sports a lengthly crew cut hairstyle, though in his earlier years he preferred a high-and-tight. More often than not, bystanders and criminals alike mis-identify him as an actual Mandalorian when he wears his fearsome armor. Max takes psychological advantage of this whenever he can. He routinely keeps himself in top physical shape to stay toe-to-toe with his adversaries. 'Skills & Equipment' *A versatile starpilot in his own right *Ambidextrous *Accomplished detective/investigative skills *Tactically flexible and can adapt to almost any situation if given the means to do so *Years spent on his own as well as training in the military have given him a great factor of survivability *Amateur weapons designer *Adept with any firearm put into his hands *Not too effective as a swordsman *Makes use of particularly brutal interrogation techniques ''Languages'' *Galactic Basic (primary) *Huttese (fluent) *Mando'a (comprehension) *Bothese (comprehension) *Binary (simple comprehension) *Shyriiwook (simple comprehension) *Durese (comprehension) Hand-to-Hand Combat *Teräs Käsi; not extensively trained *K'tara Melee Weapons *Close-quarters combat/utility knife *Capable of handling bladed weapons (such as vibroswords) and polearms if the situation calls for it Ranged Weapons *Modified DE-10 Blaster Pistol *Customized WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol (x2) *Scout Trooper Blaster Pistol *Modified EE-3 Carbine with scope and shoulder stock *E-11 Blaster Rifle *Tusken Cycler Rifle *Verpine Sniper Rifle *BlasTech light repeating blaster *Trandoshan ACP Repeater (x2) *Subrepeating Blaster Special & Heavy Weapons *Light Lightning Rifle/Berserker Rifle *DEMP 2 Ion Carbine *Jetpack-mounted Rocket *Trandoshan ACP Scattergun *C-M Frag Storm Heavy Shotgun Demolitions *G-20 Glop Grenades *Concussion Grenades *EMP Grenades *Flash-bang Grenades *Fragmentation Grenades *Class-A Thermal Detonators *Thermal Detonator Tape *Det Packs *Capable of creating IEDs ''Miscellaneous Gear'' *Rebreather mask *Macrobinoculars *Hand-held and ear-inserted comlinks *Data-slicing devices *Datapad *Pistol holsters worn on the hips and shoulders *Load-Bearing Vest concealed by the jackets he wears *Multi-Pouch Utility Belt *Used a light ruck sack earlier in his career *Sometimes wears a wrist-watch chronometer when out of his armor *A quick-draw mechanism that can be hidden under the sleeve of a jacket for small hold-out blasters *DRK-1 "Dark Eye" Probe Droids *Stun-cuff Binders Armor Mandalorian Battle Armor (Beskar'gam) *Black with red edge-trim color scheme *Medium variety, made of duraplast; Flowing red and tattered side-cape *Flamethrower & Fusion Cutter on left gauntlet *Magnetic grapple/fibercord & deployable double-pronged blade in right gauntlet *Kneepad-dartguns *Spike-tipped boots *Z-6 Jetpack *Helmet **Wireless Holonet access **Comlink **Air filters **Recordable video/audio **Automatic light adjustment **Can amplify or dampen outside noise **Sophisticated HUD **Macrobinocular viewplate **Infrared scanner **Rangefinder **360° Sensory system Imperial Scout Trooper Armor Barely functional and rarely used, if ever, Max keeps his old set stowed aboard Hate. 'Roleplaying Thread Links' *''Note: The following is listed chronologically in-universe'' ''Standalone Bounties Out of Character File:ScreenShot0002.jpg|"We're going up there whether you like it or not." -Max-Tex on Mustafar File:ScreenShot0021.jpg|Max, center, enjoying a song performance from a Stormtrooper. File:Super Max.jpg PunisherTomJane2.jpg Punisher Tom Jane1.jpg 'Relationships' Faction Relationships 'Timeline' Character Timeline 'Music' Personal Theme Combat Theme Combat Theme 2 Epic Theme 'About the Roleplayer' See my Profile! 'Other Characters Played''' *Vanden Texal Category:Character Category:Male